


home

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: From that point on, there was neither you nor I.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 7





	home

Bakura's holding his hand as he cries.

It's warm—why is it _warm_?

"Be quiet, yadonushi," he's murmuring, his breath coming out in cloudy puffs, frozen in midair. "You're making a scene."

There's a pause.

Ryou sniffles, fat tears on the brink of slipping over his lids and down his quivering face. "Shut up," he says. "You didn't even know him."

At that, Bakura scoffs. "I've known him for years," he replies, not quite consoling. "I watched you all this time, you know."

Though Ryou doesn't reply, the tear he's been holding back slides down his cheek, leaving his face wet and cold.

"Come on," Bakura finally says, staring not at the tombstone but at Ryou, instead. "Let's go home."


End file.
